San Valentin apesta!
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: 14 de febrero, brainy odia ese día por que no hay nada que hacer y todos los legionarios andan como en nubes de algodón. pobre brainy se siente solo, pero tal vez este año todo sea diferente. super x brainy yaoi XD


-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

-//… (…)//- =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-…_"susurro"- =_la letra cursiva y las comillas son susurros

^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^

-ah, que aburrido-Boucing boy se quejaba mientras revisaba los monitores, Brainy estaba sentado a su lado mirando a los otros legionarios. En todo el día la alarma no había sonado

-no habrá misiones el día de hoy- dijo brainy melancólico, el chico estaba sentado con las rodillas dobladas y sus brazos cruzados sobre estas, su rostro estaba semi-oculto en sus brazos

-que? por que?- pregunto preocupado el chico

-_"parece que hasta los villanos planes hoy"_ – murmuro molesto el rubio, su mirada melancólica estaba fija en una tierna escena de amor: lobo gris estaba dándole una pequeña bolsita con galletas a chica fantasma y la pelinegra le correspondía con una linda sonrisa –tch…-no quería ver mas de eso, así que desvió la mirada.

De nada sirvió en el otro lado del salón estaba Relámpago con Saturn girl, la chica tenia en los brazos unas violetas venusinas que relámpago le había dado

– san Valentín apesta ¬¬#- se dijo.

La puerta se abrió y triplicada entro por ella, brainy la vio acercarse sigilosamente hasta el pelinegro que estaba embobado mirando los monitores. Ahogo una risita en sus labios y le tapo los ojos

-hey! Quien apago la luz?- dijo el chico algo asustado, llevo sus manos a sus ojos y cuando sintió las delicadas manos de la chica se sonrojo –triplicada?

-asi es- la chica se dividió y ahora entre las tres se llevaron a boucing boy, le tenían una sorpresa planeada. De lejos se veía que se gustaban.

El 14 de febrero era un día que brainy odiaba profundamente, no entendía el significado de ese día y le veía como una simple estrategia de ventas; san Valentín era un día que el pasaba solo y veía como sus compañeros se dejaba afectar por el mercantilismo y se ponían todos melosos, era desesperante ver que se dejaran afectar por ese estupido día

Y brainy ni siquiera podía salir a combatir el crimen, hasta los mas malvados se abstenían de atacar ese día, tenían planes, citas, malestares o algo y no atacaban, por que demonios no lo hacían!! Si lo hicieran brainy podría distraerse de ese fatídico día. Una vez saturn girl le había dicho que fuera a pasear a la ciudad…pero todo era peor ahí, había un montón de adornos y 20 mil parejitas de novios, definitivamente la base era mejor.

-_"aah…"-_suspiro sin saber por que, ese día el rubio siempre lo pasaba solo; no podía unirse a la celebración y no quería hacerlo.

-que pasa, brainy?- le pregunto superman, el pequeño se sorprendió de verlo junto a el, no lo había visto entrar. Como respuesta el chico solo encogió los hombros y suspiro triste – que tienes?- pregunto preocupado el pelinegro

-nada- respondió casi en automático y luego murmuro para si –_"lo de cada año"_

-uh?-superman no le entendió pero al seguir su mirada comprendió lo que aquejaba al pequeño. Por algunos segundo pensó como alegrarle, tras hallar la respuesta sonrió –_"feliz san Valentín, brainy"-_ le dijo al oído para luego darle un dulce beso en la mejilla

-o.o…n///n- por la impresión el pequeño rubia no pudo reaccionar al instante pero al instante se sonrojo y sonrió para el pelinegro

-uuuhhhyyy!!!- se oyó el grito colectivo de los legionarios presentes, lo habían visto todo y esperaban mas. En sus rostros estaba reflejada la picardía y la curiosidad más grande que brainy haya visto en su vida

-o///O!!...- el pequeño se quedo en shock, no sabia que hacer

-vamos, déjenos en paz- les dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro mientras tomaba a brainy del brazo y lo sacaba de ahí, lo llevaría a un lugar un poco mas privado para poder celebrar el 14 de febrero como dios manda

Fin

^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^


End file.
